Iron Bunn/Gallery
Tumblr p64hs5ocdU1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Chester,Bunnicula and Harold looking in the trash.PNG Chester,Bunnicula watching Harold eating trash.PNG Harold offering Bunnicula burnt spinich.PNG Chester warning Bunnicula not to eat it.PNG Chester runs from Bunnicula.PNG Chester hideing in fear.PNG Bunnicula's metal eyes.PNG Bunnicula's metal arm.PNG Bunnicula's foot.PNG Bunnicula's metal foot.PNG Bunnicula's metal ears.PNG Meet Iron Bunnicula.PNG Chester Guess that doesn't look too bad.PNG Harold is impressed with Bunnicula's new form.PNG Harold pounding Iron Bunnicula's head.PNG Chester explaining the science behind Iron Bunnicula.PNG Bunnicula and Harold Boring!.PNG Chester Well excuse me for finding the science behind the situation.PNG Bunnicula attracting the frying pan.PNG Harold even more impressed.PNG Chester You must be magnetized.PNG Harold droped the pan on Bunnicula.PNG Chester He's just made of metal, How is this better.PNG Harold I'll tell you how.PNG Chester opening a can of milk.PNG Oh Chestey.PNG Harold Introducing the Bunn-E-Matic Handy-Tool 2.0.PNG Chester Where did you guys get that footage..PNG Harold He opens cans in a snap.PNG Harold snaping.PNG Bunnicula Dabbing.PNG This meme is now dead.PNG Harold Julians potatos in an jiff ''.PNG Harold doesn't know what julian is.PNG Harold points out that the Bunn-E-Matic 2.0 is also magnetic.PNG Harold should loose some weight.PNG Harold can't find his keys.PNG Harold has an idea.PNG Harold holding the Bunn-E-Matic 2.0.PNG Bunnicula with keys on his face.PNG Harold ''Plus he's made out of the same metal that the astrounauts use ''.PNG Harold ''Order now ''.PNG Harold ''Operator's standing by ''.PNG Bunnicula with an egg timer on his face.PNG Bunn-E-Matic Handy-Tool 2.0 purchase screen.PNG Chester,Bunnicula and Harold ''Lugosi.PNG Lugosi smelling Bunnicula.PNG Lugosi You don't smell like Master.PNG Lugosi hitting Bunnicula.PNG Lugosi You don't feel like Master.PNG Lugosi licking Bunnicula's foot.PNG Lugosi is messed up.PNG Lugosi You don't taste like Master.PNG Lugosi thinks that Iron Bunnicula destroyed Bunnicula.PNG Lugosi greeving.PNG Me and my new master will destroy you.PNG Lugosi trying to lift Harold.PNG Harold Oh Harold, always the bride's maid but never the bride ''.PNG Lugosi running off with Chester.PNG Chester ordering Lugosi to un-tie him.PNG Lugosi ''Not until you except your new role as my new master.PNG I have my ways.PNG Lugosi's new master for hire.PNG Lugosi's Back rub.PNG Lugosi being awkward.PNG Lugosi's Foot rub.PNG What's up with Lugosi and feet.PNG Chester saying no to a foot rub.PNG Lugosi's Ear rub.PNG Lugosi's Nose rub.PNG Chester STOP IT.PNG Chester annoyed at Lugosi.PNG Chester saying no to Lugosi.PNG Lugosi foot stool.PNG Lugosi door stop.PNG Lugosi floor mat.PNG Lugosi evil stair.png Chester saying no to crushing Bunnicula.PNG Sin título 0.png Sin título 0.1.png Sin título 0.2.png Sin título 0.3.png Sin título 0.4.png Sin título 0.5.png Sin título 0.6.png Sin título 0.7.png Sin título 0.8.png Sin título 0.9.png Sin título 0.10.png Sin título 0.11.png Sin título.png Sin título 2.png Sin título 3.png Sin título 4.png Sin título 5.png Sin título 6.png Chester about to kick Bunnicula.PNG Chester kicks Bunnicula.PNG Chester Stubbed his toes.PNG Chester OW OW OW MY TOES MY TOES!.PNG Sin título 7.png Iron Bunnicula rusted.PNG Iron Bunnicula is back to Bunnicula.PNG Sin título 8.png Sin título 9.png Sin título 10.png Harold STOP.PNG Sin título 11.png Sin título 12.png Sin título 13.png Sin título 15.png Sin título 14.png Lugosi breaking things off with Chester.PNG I don't like him.PNG Chester Please Do.PNG Lugosi hushing Chester.PNG The City Dump.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries Category:Season 2